Tonight You're Mine, Forever I'm Yours
by mrsnewmans12
Summary: Hermione and Draco still aren't getting along 3 years after the war. Both working in the Auror department at the Ministry, they're Harry Potter's right hand agents. When Hermione gets the chance to find her parents in Australia, chaos ensues when Ron shows up, as well as Malfoy's other half for an adventurous get away that can lead to happiness or heart break for all those involved
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, unfortunately!**

**A/N: So, I watched this movie called "Tonight You're Mine" with the same actress that plays Tonks. It was a pretty good movie, and it's the inspiration for this story, but it isn't the same story line or anything. This first chapter is pretty much just informative, not very much action. **

**This is definitely a DM/HG shipper. I hope you like it!**

"Malfoy, get out of my way." Hermione Granger said through tight lips and clenched teeth. Her hands balled into fists, her stance was defensive. She was ready for anything.

"Granger, you happen to be in my way. Move aside and I'll just keep walking." Draco Malfoy replied, a sneer stretched across his face. His stance was normal, which he knew would rile Granger up even more.

"I was walking here first, Malfoy. Seriously, just grow up!" she said. She wasn't giving into this arrogant bastard. As she stood there, she watched his face stretch into a grin, and then he continued walking, around her. She smiled as she started walking again towards Harry Potter's office, documents clutched in her hands.

She knocked on his door, and entered after hearing his approval. Her best friend was sitting behind his desk, rifling through some papers.

"What are you looking at there?" she asked him as she took a seat across from him.

"Some papers on a few missing death eaters. There are so many that were caught, but there were also some we missed. I just don't know where they are, or how we missed them." He rubbed his face, and sighed.

"You'll find them. I actually have some information on a few here. I've been researching properties in other parts of the world, and a few death eaters may have hide outs in land outside of London. Like, here I have information on the Lestrange brothers. I know both of them were never caught, but here it says their mother had land in Scotland, and the deed is still in her former name. We've never looked there." she replied.

"Really? That's great 'Mione!" Harry said. Hermione handed Harry the papers for him to look over.

"Well, there are a few others there, look through them and we can hold a conference with the other Aurors when you're ready." Hermione stood up, smoothed down her dress, and started to walk out.

"Mione, I'm thinking about proposing to Pansy." Harry said, a smile on his face, but his hands wringing.

Hermione turned around slowly and took in Harry posture. She still wasn't positive about Pansy being a changed person, but Harry had seemed so happy with her for the past year that she didn't want to cause any rift between them. She smiled, "Congratulations Harry. When do you plan to propose?"

"This weekend. Will you go with me to look at rings? I'm not good with it, and I want to get her the perfect ring."

"Sure Harry, I can meet you in Diagon Alley Saturday morning. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We can get breakfast and then start. I'll floo to Madame Rosamerta's around 7."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." she turned and left his office, pulling his door shut behind her. She walked back to her own office to find the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts sitting in her office. She sat down behind her desk and looked at the expectant red head.

"Arthur, can I help you?"

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing today?" Arthur asked, smiling at her. He always considered her as another daughter, especially since the war.

"I'm okay Arthur. Did you need help with something?" Hermione asked.

"Actually I did. You see, there has been some strange happenings in Australia going on, and I know that's where you sent your parents before the war. I don't know what it could be, but I wanted to look into it and I wanted to know if you wanted to be apart of it." He looked down at the floor nervously before making eye contact with her.

"Arthur, I don't know. I've been okay with not being able to find my parents. What if it's not even them. I don't want to get my hopes up." she responded, desperation seeping through her voice.

"I know, 'Mione, but what if it is? It isn't anything bad. A little bit of underage magic, and using that magic on muggle artifacts. You can tag along in case it's death eaters. You are a certified Auror, even though you spend most of your time here. Take a break. Harry won't mind."

"Okay, can I think about it for a few days? When are you leaving to go over there?"

"We're leaving next Wednesday. Let me know by Tuesday before the end of the day." Arthur stood up and stepped out of her office. She sat back in her chair and thought about what Arthur said. _Could it really be her parents? Underage magic? What does that mean?_ A knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she called out for the person to enter her office.

"Hermione, Arthur just came to see me. What are you thinking?" Harry asked. She loved how Harry always considered her feelings before going into "Big Brother" mode. _If only Ron was concerned with her feelings, everything might be much better between the two of them._

Sighing, Hermione looked at Harry and grimaced, "I don't know Harry. I'm excited, and nervous. I don't want to hope for it to be them and then be disappointed. Plus, what could explain the underage magic if it is them? I don't know."

"Well, maybe you should go. You know you don't need to put in time off, you have plenty of time to cover what you miss. Talk to Ron, see what he says. He might be able to tag along. I would, but with all of that new information you gave me, I need to stay here."

"I'll talk with Ron tonight. I'll know by Tuesday. Are you okay if I do decide to go?"

"Absolutely. I know how important your parents are to you 'Mione," He said, smiling. His face turned somber, and he continued, "Now, as to why I'm in here. I've had complaints about you and Malfoy. What was going on in the hall this morning?"

Hermione looked ashamed. Her feud with Malfoy had reached an all time high. Just like she didn't believe that Pansy was a reformed death eater, she definitely didn't believe that Malfoy was. Their hatred towards each other seemed to grow stronger with every sneer and every insult, not to mention the fact that he just got under her skin. The sight of Malfoy made her blood boil and her temperature rise.

"You know we hate each other Harry. Why is it any surprise to you that when we run into each other, there is going to be tension. Everyone knows this." She said, blowing it off as nothing bigger than a mishap.

"But Hermione, Kingsley is starting to look into it. You know Kingsley is calm and level headed, but he is running this ministry and if two of his biggest employees can't get along, he's going to step in. Malfoy works for me now. He's one of our Aurors, just like you. We trust him, just like we trust you. Why don't you trust him?"

"Well, it could be the fact that he's insulted me since we were eleven, or the fact that his aunt tortured me in his foyer while he stood there, or maybe the fact that he tried to kill us during the war in the Room of Requirement. There is just so much there, I can't pick out one certain thing." Hermione said, frustrated.

"Forgive him, Hermione, or something is going to happen and the two of you aren't going to like it." Harry said, standing up and exciting her office.

/

That night, Hermione arrived to her shared flat with Ron, to cook dinner. She threw her heels off and stripped of her work clothes. Pulling her hair up into a bun, she went to start their meal. Thirty minutes later, and the food almost finished, the floo sounded for the arrival of Ron.

She turned around to see him standing in the entry way to the kitchen with a small smile on his face. "Hello, 'Mione." he said, grinning. He leaned in for a kiss, and continued on to the bedroom to remove his work robes and to get into something more comfortable.

When he returned to the kitchen, Hermione had the table set, and was pouring herself a glass of wine. "Ready to eat?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. He sat down at his usual place at the head of their small square table, and took Hermione's hand. They bowed their heads for a few seconds and then Ron served the food.

"This looks delicious, 'Mione." he said, taking a huge bite. "How was you day?"

Taking a bite of her own plate of food, Hermione chewed and swallowed slowly, thinking about her words. "Well, your dad came to see me in my office today, I got into a row with Malfoy, and Harry and I have a few leads to some death eaters where-abouts." She took a sip of wine, waiting on Ron to process her words.

"What did dad want?" was the first words out of his mouth, which she knew they would be.

"Uh, see the thing is, he offered me a spot with his team to investigate some new developments happening in Australia. He thinks it could be my parents."

"Are you going to go?" he asked, looking at her, mouth hanging open.

"I'm thinking about it. I have until Tuesday before the end of the day to decide. Harry gave me permission to take the time to go, and he said you might go with me?" she looked at him hopeful.

"I don't know if I can, Mione. I can see if I can get the time off, but that's really soon." he said, taking another bite.

She looked at her food, stunned at his abrupt answer. "Of course, I understand." she said. They finished their dinner in silence, Hermione silently brewing at her boyfriends complete dismissal of finding her parents. When she finished her food, and set the dishes to washing themselves after putting away leftovers. Ron had disappeared to their small, quaint living room where Hermione had placed her muggle television. She retired to the extra bedroom where she had a small library where her collection of books she had accumulated of the years resided.

She picked out a book to read, a random potions book, and sat down on the couch. She zoned out for a few hours and when she woke from her doze, she realized it was way after midnight. She closed her book, laid it on the small table in front of her couch, and stood up. She found Ron asleep on their living room sofa, and woke him up to join her in their bed.

/

The next morning, Hermione found herself sitting behind her desk, with the door closed once again. Researching more lands and properties of missing death eaters, she was stumbling across lands and properties of some of the more not well known death eaters. She was about to copy down some more addresses when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said, offhandedly. The door opened and someone walked in. Looking up, she noticed Malfoy standing in her door way, sneering at the sight before him.

"Wow Granger." He said. When Hermione started to reply, he held up his hand to cut her off, "Not now, Granger. I don't have time for your childishness. Potter wants us in a meeting now." He turned around to walk out of the office.

Hermione stood up, straightened her skirt, and blew her hair out of her face. Frustrated with the ferret, she made her way to the room that was designated for their meeting spots. When she entered, she noticed she was the last Auror to be present in the room. Shutting the door, she made her way to her seat, the direct right of Harry. She sat down, and smiled at her best friend, deliberately ignoring the blonde git sitting directly across from her.

"Alright, let's get started." Harry said. He shuffled some papers and cleared his throat. "Hermione has been researching places that death eaters could be hiding out, places like property and things. She has found a few that we haven't searched. We're getting ready to go. Hermione won't be able to go, because she has other engagements, if she prefers. Malfoy will also be other wise involved. I'll need everyone else at the assigned property. We'll be hopefully bringing in the Lestrange brothers. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands to ask questions or make remarks. "Alright then, we'll be leaving next Wednesday by portkey. Everyone be ready that morning. End of meeting, you may go about your business." Harry said, standing, and stacking the papers together. With everyone gone except for himself and Hermione, he knew she had a question that she didn't want to ask in front of everyone else.

"What 'Mione?" he asked, smiling at her when her face showed her surprise.

"Where will Malfoy be?" she asked.

"Actually, Arthur asked me to send my top Aurors with him on his mission in Australia, and since you'll already be there if you decide to go, Malfoy is my other top Auror. He'll be going along. Don't worry, you don't have to work with him, necessarily." Harry responded. He looked at Hermione's face and could tell she was mad, but he couldn't do anything. He sighed and said, "Just go and look for your parents. Malfoy is only there in case something goes wrong. Did you talk to Ron?"

"Yes, I spoke with Ron. He said he didn't know if he would be able to go. I am so sick of his schedule. I only seen him at night, long enough to eat dinner, and then he watches television and I read. Then, he's gone all weekend for games, and, well why can't he just take a few days off to go with me? This is important, why doesn't he understand?" she babbled.

"I'm sure he'll end up going. You know he's last minute with everything. I'll write the coach and I'll make sure he can get time off. You need him, I know. I wish I could accompany you."

"No, don't do that, Harry. It's his decision. I just wish I was his number one priority sometimes, you know?"

Harry grimaced and sighed, "I know 'Mione. I know he's my best friend, but he doesn't deserve you. I wish you would see that you could do so much better."

"We'll see. You know our three year anniversary is coming up? I doubt he even knows." She said. She stood up and followed Harry out of the room. "I'm going to get lunch, do you want to go?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the entrance in 5, let me just put these papers up and grab my coat." Harry responded.

/

When they entered the quaint little cafe they liked outside of the wizarding world in muggle London, they found a table near the windows where they could look upon the muggles walking around in the chilly air. A waitress with long blonde hair sidled up to their table holding a little note pad. "Are you ready to order?" she asked, popping her chewing gum, unprofessionally.

"I am, are you 'Mione?" Harry asked her. When she nodded her head, Harry looked at the waitress and ordered. "I'm going to have the soup and sandwich special with a coke."

"What soup do you prefer? We have Minestrone and Chicken Noodle today." the blonde responded.

"Minestrone is good." He responded. When Harry finished his order, the girl turned towards Hermione, waiting for her to give her order.

"I think I'll have the turkey club sandwich with chips and a coke." she said, smiling.

"Is that all?" the waitress asked them. When the two of them responded with a "yep", she turned around and walked off. A few seconds later, she returned with their cokes. "Your meals should be ready soon." And disappeared behind the counter.

"Why couldn't you tell me about Malfoy going?" Hermione asked as soon as she took a sip of her coke.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't want to go, but I think it'll be good for you. Malfoy has changed Hermione. I was right there with you throughout school and the war, I know how he was, but it wasn't his fault. He was threatened. I've told you this a million times, why haven't you moved on?" Harry asked.

"I am going. I will not let Malfoy keep me from seeing my parents if it is them." Hermione said, ignoring the last part of Harry's question.

"That's good. Now, what about Malfoy. Have you tried to talk to him since he started working with us at the Ministry? Did you try talking to him when he turned spy for the Order?" Harry asked.

"Well, no. I never had just cause t put myself into situations like that with Malfoy. I avoid him when I can. I have tried to forgive him, it's the forgetting part that I'm not able to do."

"You have to try, Hermione. It's not good for you to hold on to that hate. Really, he's a great fellow. I get on better with him these days that I do wit Ron." Harry admitted, looking like he committed a crime.

"I think everyone gets along with each other more than they do with Ron. His fame has gone straight to his head." Hermione said, snorting.

"No doubt about that, but he's still your boyfriend. Has he said anything about marriage yet?" Harry asked.

"No, and I'm kind of glad. I'm not sure if I want to marry him. At least not right now. I love him, Harry, I do. I have since we were fourteen. It's just, I don't know." She said. "Here comes our food."

The waitress appeared at their table with their sandwiches and other food items they order, along with drink refills. "Can I get you anything else?"

Harry looked at Hermione for any signs of needing anything, then turned to the waitress and said, "No thanks." She left them alone once more so they could enjoy their delicious meals.

After paying for their meals, Harry and Hermione returned to the Wizarding world, back to their separate offices, to work. When the day finally came to a close without another interruption, Hermione returned to her flat with Ron, and once again started dinner. _Same routine, everyday._

/

When Hermione arrived home that Friday, she decided to not cook dinner. Instead, she would ask Ron if the two of them could order out or go out. She was tired of playing house wife. She changed out of her work attire and put on another outfit that suited her better for the night. Since it was Fall, it wasn't entirely freezing outside, but it was pretty chilly still, so she gathered her long coat and went into the living room to wait on Ron.

An hour after his usual time of arriving home, Ron stumbled through the fire place to find Hermione sipping a glass of wine and staring into the very fire he just walked out of. He glanced her way noting that she didn't seem to see him, and continued to their bedroom to empty his hands of his things. Changing out of his uniform, he met her back in the living room.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked her, sensing that something was wrong.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and glanced at Ron. "I'm fine. Where have you been? I've been waiting for well over an hour now." She took a final gulp of her wine, stood up, and headed towards the kitchen. "It's Friday night, I want to go out for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Practice ran a little over, and then Coach called for a brief meeting. Our next game is against Puddlemere United, and they are number one in the season this year. He wants to have an extra practice tomorrow before the game. Where are you wanting to eat?"

"Oh. So will you be leaving earlier in the morning than normal?" she asked.

"Yeah, he wants practice to begin at 10. Our game starts at 2, so that'll give us a few hours to warm up and run through some of our new techniques and all." Ron grinned, he couldn't wait to play against Puddlemere, he was positive they would win with their new plays. He headed towards the floo, grabbed a handful of the powder, and held out his hand for Hermione. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking that new restaurant in Hogsmede. I believe Zabini from school owns it." Hermione said. They never went out much, but she had heard good things about this new place. She wanted to try it for herself.

"Ah, the _Stella Amanti Attraversati_.. Or in other words, the _Star Crossed Lovers_. What is it with Italians and love?" Ron muttered that last part under his breath.

"At least he believes in love." Hermione replied. Ron looked at her, not thinking she had heard what he said. They stepped into the floo and appeared at the restaurant, stepping into the room designated for floo travelers, set apart from the main floor where muggles and wizards alike dined.

They shook the extra soot off of their clothes and walked to the podium where the hostess stood. "Can we get a table for two?" Ron asked, smiling sweetly at the brunette.

"One second." Hermione watched as she looked over her list and chart of tables to find an empty table for two. A few seconds later, another woman dressed in the restaurant uniform led them to their table, situated right in the center of the dining room floor. Handing them their menus, the waitress took their drink order and disappeared.

"What sounds good to you, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking over his menu with interest.

"I'm not sure, it's all in Italian. I'll ask about the specials." she responded, giving up on the menu. She sat there waiting for the waitress to return with her wine when she heard the loud voice of Blaise Zabini. He seemed to be making rounds to see how his guests were enjoying their evening. He stopped at the table next to theirs and spoke to the elderly couple seated there in smooth Italian. He thanked them for eating at his restaurant, and bowed gracefully.

Hermione looked down at her menu, once again, feeling Zabini's eyes on her. Ron had yet to notice the dark Italians presence, but Zabini definitely noticed them. He made his arrival by smiling widely, and offering his hand to Hermione, "My Granger, long time no see. You look beautiful tonight!" He kissed her hand and stood up. "Weasley, nice to see you again."

"Hello Zabini, wonderful place you have here. The only thing is, I can't read Italian!" Hermione giggled.

"Zabini." was all Ron said, and he turned back to his menu.

Blaise smirked at Ron and turned back towards Hermione, "Well, let's see. What would you like? We have _sugo di carne con pasta, _which is our popular dish of meat sauce with noodles, or spaghetti. We have another popular dish, _salsa di formaggio con pasta_, which is cheese sauce with noodles, called fettucine alfredo. You can add any type of meat to that, also. We have chicken, steak, and shrimp. I would recommend either."

"Well they both sound delicious." Hermione smiled, "Thanks Zabini, you made this easier."

"I hope you two enjoy your night here, and it is up to your standards, that you return." Blaise said, smiling, and bowed gracefully once more, and left their table.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, Hermione and Ron gave their food order, and the waitress disappeared again. They sat in silence, having nothing to say for the first few minutes. Finally, Hermione had enough of the silence, "So, have you talked to your coach about going to Australia with me?"

Ron swung his head around to meet Hermione's eyes. "I haven't, but if we win Saturday, I'll be able to go." He shrugged his shoulders, "So it depends on the victory on Saturday."

Hermione shook her head, "Alright then. I've decided to go, and Harry has informed me that Malfoy is going also. Your dad is going, so I should be fine."

"Why is Malfoy going?" Ron demanded to know, his face turning red with anger.

"He's Harry's other right hand Auror. He's equal to me in our field, and since I'm going, Arthur asked for his top Aurors to go. Harry is sending Malfoy, also. I'm not happy about it either." she responded.

"I'll have to speak to Harry. I don't think Malfoy has any right experiencing that with you. Why can't Harry go?"

"Harry has a plate full with the Lestrange brothers. He and the rest of the Aurors are leaving Wednesday morning, also, to head to the property I found in Scotland."

Before Ron could respond, the waitress returned with a drink refill and their dinners. For the rest of the meal, Ron didn't speak, instead stuffing his face with a taste of the shrimp cocktails, with noodles and sauce on the side. Hermione ate her meal slowly, and when she was finished, Ron waved the waitress over for their check.

"Your meal has been paid for by Mr. Zabini. He wanted me to wish you a wonderful night, and please come again." she said, before leaving the couple in silence. Hermione was shocked, but she stood up, and waited on Ron to join her. Together, they strode to the floo room, grabbed their coats that had put aside, and flooed back to their apartment. They changed their clothes, and headed to bed, once again laying on separate sides of the bed, but touching slightly at the hips.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, unfortunately!**

**I hope this lives up to your standards :)**

**A/N: _Le Voyant _is french for "The Seer".**

Chapter 2:

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she rolled out of bed to find that Ron had already gotten up. She made her way to their small quaint kitchen in her pajamas, to brew herself a cup of hot tea. Her Saturday mornings were usually spent drinking tea, catching muggle news, and reading the daily prophet. This morning, she actually had somewhere to be, so she did her ritual a little bit faster than what she would normally do. Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She returned to her bedroom thirty minutes later to find Ron getting dressed, "Are you already leaving? It's only seven."

"Yeah, I like to warm up a bit before workouts. Keeps my muscles working right." He replied, pulling his cloak on before sitting on the edge of their bed to put on his shoes. "I'm gone."

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower." She walked out of the room without waiting for Ron to reply. When she finished washing her hair, and her body, she stepped out, and spelled a quick drying charm. She finished dressing, applying light makeup, and fixing her wild hair and headed towards the door without a backwards glance.

She stepped out of the floo to find Harry waiting on her at a table, with what appeared to be a cup of coffee. "So, how did you get away from Pansy on this fine Saturday?" She asked, sitting down across from him.

Harry grinned, "Ah, well I sent her to have spa day with Astoria." He sipped his coffee.

"Malfoy's play thing?" Hermione asked, disgust written all over her face.

"The very same. Where's Ron?"

"Already gone to the pitch. They were having an early practice, and he wanted to practice before practice to warm up. Make sense to you? Me either." she responded, sarcastically.

"Ah, of course. I'm glad you came to help me today. Have you eaten?"

"Nope, I only had a cup of tea this morning. Have you ordered?"

"No, I'll call over a waitress." Harry waved his arm in the air to get the attention of the lady standing at the bar. She wandered over, and they put in the order. The waitress returned with Hermione's tea, and a refill for Harry, and disappeared again.

"We're looking for an engagement ring, right?" Hermione asked, smiling at Harry over her tea cup. He shook his head and she continued, "Do you know what you're looking for, or are we on a wild goose chase?"

"I know about what I want, but I want to get something that will express my love, gratitude, and everything else I feel for her, as well as beauty and something she would be proud to show to her family and friends." Harry respond, thinking deeply about the ring.

"I don't know much about Pansy, or her taste, though. Why did you invite me?"

"Well, for one, you're my best friend, you're a woman, and you have taste. It may not be the same as Pansy, but you can keep me on the right track." Harry responded with a grin. He broke eye contact with her, and looked at his hands as they traced the circle of his cup.

"And?" Hermione asked, sensing there was something that he wasn't saying.

"And, well, Malfoy is going to meet us at the jewelry store to help out." He said, quickly, hoping Hermione would miss his words.

"What! Harry, you didn't tell me Malfoy would be along for the ride. My whole Saturday will be ruined because of that pig head."

"Now, Hermione. Just try, he isn't that bad. Plus, he'll only be around while we are at the jewelry store, and to say yes or no to what I pick out." Harry responded, his eyes pleading with her to cooperate.

"Okay, fine, Harry. I'll try to put up with him today, but one smart ass comment and I'm leaving you with him." She smirked.

Harry threw his hands up, "Deal" and he smiled. The waitress returned with their food, and refilled both drinks, and left again. When they finished eating, they paid their tickets and left. They headed into Hogsmede where a new jewelry store,_ Le Voyant, _opened the year after they graduated by none other than Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil. The two girls had completely taken the wizarding by surprise when they opened their store, extending to outside of the wizarding world and other parts of the world, like France.

The bell above the door jingled as Harry and Hermione walked into the shop, getting Lavender's attention behind the counter. "Harry! Hermione! It's been so long, how are you two doing?" She ran from behind the counter and hugged the pair, her grinned stretched across her face.

"We're good Lavender, how are you doing?" Harry responded, returning the blonde's energetic hug.

"I'm good, business is good, life is good." she responded, "What are you two doing here?"

"I am wanting to look at engagement rings." Harry responded, looking around the spacious room with small glass show cases all around. Lavender's eyes went wide, and glanced from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry. Her finger following the same movement.

"Oh no! Not the two of us," Hermione laughed, "Harry is proposing to his girlfriend, Pansy!"

The relief that they saw on Lavender's face was comical, but never the less, she stepped into her role as store co-owner, and started show casing different rings in different styles, sizes, colors, and prices. Harry was quickly able to knock out a few choices when the bell over the door jingled again. They turned around to see who the new comer was and saw that Malfoy had finally decided to join them.

"About time Malfoy," Harry said with a grin. They shook hands, and went back to looking at rings. Over his shoulder, Lavender was looking at the odd group looking for one ring with in her store. Malfoy smirked at her, and bent down beside Harry to look at the rings he was gazing at. Hermione stood to the side and waited for someone to ask her something.

"That one is too small, she wouldn't like it." Malfoy stated, "Maybe this one, it's shaped the same, same color, and is three karats bigger." He held up a golden band with a 10-karat white diamond solitaire sitting directly on top. It sparked in the light, and was beautiful, even to Hermione.

"I don't know Malfoy, Pansy isn't as flashy as she use to be. I know she'll like it, but I think it's a little to big. Lavender, do you have this ring in a five karat ring?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I do. I think it's in back, if not, we can make it. When would you need it ready by?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted it tonight, but I can always wait. Will you check first please?" Harry asked, he turned around to find Hermione with her arms crossed, looking at her nails. "Hermione, what do you think?"

She looked up startled, "Oh, remember me do you?" she smiled, "I think it's beautiful, but it's kind of plain. You don't think Pansy would like a little bit of color? Maybe in the wedding band itself?"

"That's a good idea, but I haven't looked at any wedding bands, let's see what she has." Harry laid the ring he had in his hand down on the case where Lavender had set them out, and moved to another case. Here were several bands, without solitaire diamonds, just plain bands. Some bands had jewels, but not standing along like the soon to be engagement ring.

"Oh, Harry, what about these? It's a gold band, just like the band of that ring, but it has color diamonds embedded. You would never guess what colors." She said, pointing at two bands situated in the show case. Harry walked over and looked, his face breaking out into a grin. The two bands had emerald green diamonds entwined with silver. Perfect colors for his Slytherin bride.

Lavender walked back out with a small velvet black box, "We do have one in." She said, grinning. She walked over to where Harry was standing and handed him the box. He took a look at it and smiled.

"This is perfect Lavender. Thanks." He grinned, "Can I look at those two bands right there with the emerald jewels?"

"Sure!" Lavender pulled out a little ring of keys and opened the case. She pulled out the bands and handed them to Harry. "These are a specialty. They fit around the engagement ring like a glove."

"Yeah, I think I want them. Hermione, will you put them together on your finger and see what they look like?" Malfoy, who retired to the same position Hermione had earlier been in, snorted. Harry lifted his eye brow at Malfoy, and then looked at Hermione.

Hermione walked over, and stuck on of the emerald bands on her finger, and then the engagement ring, and then the other emerald band. She gasped, "Harry, this is beautiful." She held her hand up and showed Harry, Malfoy, and Lavender. Lavender and Harry smiled, and Malfoy just grinned out of the side of his face.

"I'll take all three, Lav. How much? Will they size themselves to Pansy's finger?" Harry asked, speaking fast.

"Wow, Harry. That's our biggest purchase this season. The engagement ring is 500 galleons, and the two bands are 300 galleons. That's a total of 800 galleons. _**That's a total of 4000 pounds, or $8,056.**_

"Can you do withdrawals, or do you want me to bring it to you?" Harry asked.

"I can route a transfer with your signature. Let me write up the paperwork." Lavender said, smiling.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, and turned to Malfoy. He looked bored. "Malfoy, if you want to leave now, you can." Harry told him, "Thanks for coming to help."

"No problem, Potter, I would like to see my best friend happy, even if it with the likes of you." He smirked, and looked at Hermione, "Nice day, Granger. Don't get your hopes up, this day won't come for you in a long time, if ever." He strode out of the jewelry store before Hermione could make an appropriate come back.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I made him promise to be on his best behavior before we came, but apparently he couldn't just let it go. He's not right, you'll find someone when the time is right for you, and you know he'll have to be perfect, because I'll avada him in a second. Oh, and Ron's included." Harry grinned. He always knew what to say to make her feel better, but it didn't change the fact that Malfoy took another stab at her.

Lavender reappeared with parchments and a quill held out for Harry. He read through the words, and signed his name stating that Lavender could transfer the correct amount of money out of his Gringotts vault. The parchment flashed with magic, making the parchment legal. "Thanks Lavender." Harry grinned, and after she bagged up the boxes and Harry's copies of the parchments, they left the jewelry store.

/

That night, Hermione decided to spend her time on her couch, sipping hot chocolate, and watching her muggle television. She was awakened to pecking on her window. An owl was flying right outside her living room window. She got up to open the window and retrieved the scroll tied to the owls leg.

She unrolled the parchment to find Harry's untidy scroll,

Hermione,

She said yes!

Harry

She smiled at the news, and laid the parchment down on the coffee table. Ron still hadn't arrived home, and it was well after midnight. She headed to her bedroom, and went to bed.

/

When Hermione returned to work on Monday, the news of Harry's engagement to the Parkinson heir had spread and it was all over the news. The Daily Prophet had photos of Pansy's shocked face, and Harry down on one knee. Witch Weekly already had photos of the ring itself, as well as a small interview with the happy couple, promising for more details as the wedding is planned. She pushed the Prophet, and the magazines aside, and found a small flower arrangement sitting on her desk, with a card attached.

Not knowing who the flowers could be from, Hermione opened the card to find Ron's hand writing. He hadn't returned home until Sunday morning, claiming to be out with the team, celebrating their victory over the number one team in the season, Puddlemere United. She had shrugged it off at the time, hoping to not have to think about it, and choosing to believe his words.

'Mione,

Just wanted to say,

I love you.

Ron

She threw the card to the side, and moved the flowers to the shelf behind her desk, they were beautiful at least. As she was turning around in her chair, a knock on the door announced a visitor, and white blonde hair announced it was Malfoy peeping around the door.

"Ah, Granger, maybe I was wrong about you getting that engagement ring soon." He smirked, "Or maybe that's just your loser boyfriend trying to cover something up." He laughed, and shut the door. A few seconds later, as Hermione steamed over Malfoy's words, the door opened back up. "Oh, and Harry asked to see you."

Hermione threw the papers she had in her hand down, and stormed out of her office. "Quit being such a jerk Malfoy! I'll be married before you even find a girl that will be seen with you!"

"Oh, feisty Granger. You could probably take that attitude to the bank, I'm sure someone out there will like you in bed." He responded.

"Something you'll never know!" She stormed past him and took in the other employees standing around. With her face flamed bright red, she bowed her head and entered Harry's office.

"Hermione." Harry face was straight, and angry.

"I'm sorry Harry, he repulses me." she responded, "Not to mention, he started it."

"You're both adults Hermione! I don't care who started it. I could hear you all the way in here, and you're office is at the other end of the hall! Don't worry, I'll yell at Malfoy, too. Do I need to put you both on probation, from the office, without pay, for you two stop this childish feud?" Harry was standing up, leaning over his desk, face red, with spit flying.

"Whoa, Harry. Calm down." she said, quietly.

"No, Hermione! I have Kingsley breathing down my neck, and the whole department is starting to complain about the two of you and your.. your, fighting!" He sat back down. Hermione turned to leave, when Harry called out, "I need you to get portkeys ready for Wednesday. I need at least 5, set to one location."

"I'll have them ready by the end of the day." She left his office and returned to her own to start the documents for the approval for portkeys. After writing up the disclosure forms, the reason for the portkeys, the departure, arrival, and return times, and dates, she spelled them legal, and sent them to the Minster of Magic, Kinglsey. By the time the parchments returned to her office with the required signatures, the day was done, and Hermione left the office.

/

"Hermione!" Pansy cried, as she stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Harry.

Hermione looked up from her newest edition of _History of Magic_, to find the couple standing in her living room. She hopped up, letting her book fall to the side, and hugged Harry, and then Pansy. "What are you two doing here? I wasn't expecting company!"

"Just wanted to visit. I haven't seen you very much, and now that me and Harry are engaged, we're going to be a big part of each others lives." Pansy replied, "and I know we aren't that close, but I want you to be in the wedding, if you'll do us the honor."

Hermione was shocked, but she nodded, "Sure. What can I help you with?"

"Actually, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." Pansy replied, smiling.

"Bridesmaid? But Pansy, what about your friends?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows burrowed together in concentration.

"I have room for Daphne, and Astoria. Those are they only other two I want in it. It will be you three!" Pansy smiled.

"Okay, I'll be honored to stand beside you and Harry on your special day." Hermione smiled, and hugged the bride-to-be again. Harry stood to the side as the two girls discussed dresses, colors, and a date.

"Well, we want it to be after Christmas, but I don't want a summer wedding, and I don't want to wait until after summer, so I'm thinking March. I haven't decided on a date yet, but Harry hasn't been much help in the decision making process, but we're working on it." she told her, "and I want bright, fun colors, but I want it to be elegant, and everything I've always dreamed. I've been thinking like yellow and something, like bright sunny yellow, but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I like yellow, it's pretty, and springy, but I think a pastel yellow would be more appropriate because it's like Easter-y" said Hermione, "but you don't have to be traditional, so sunny yellow would be fine! What color with that?"

Pansy's face lit up, "I don't know! I'll think about it, but do you think you could meet one afternoon this week, after work, with me and the other two, and look at dresses? I know we aren't making definite plans yet, but we can look at patterns, and material."

"Sure, I can do that! Just let me know which day." Hermione responded, smiling. She glanced at Harry, who still hadn't said a word, and smiled. He was grinning, and Hermione could tell he was happy.

"I will owl you! Thanks Hermione! Are you ready Harry?" Harry hugged Hermione bye, and followed his fiance through the fireplace.

Hermione was lounging by the fire reading her book again, when Ron arrived home. "Hey 'Mione. How are you?" he asked.

"How am I? I'm your girlfriend and that's the best you could say?" she growled through her teeth. "Ron, is this working for you?"

"Is what working for me?" He asked, surprised by her hostility.

"Us, Ron. You're never home, we haven't been intimate in months, we haven't been out when it was your idea, it's just, like we're not even together. Do you even love me?" she asked.

"Yes, Hermione, I love you a lot. I'm sorry I'm never home. I know my schedule is hectic. I'll start working on being there." He walked up to her and hugged her, "I don't just need you, I want you." He kissed her lips, and picked her up, headed down the hall to their bedroom.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**More Draco/Hermione interaction coming up, and it's going to start getting intense!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
